Ben Ten: The Emerald Rose
by Dralcorn
Summary: Goku Black had destroyed his world, and now, Ben Tennyson, the wielder of the Omnitrix, has a choice to make. Let his anger and pain lead his actions, or put them behind him, and save this strange, new world from his old villains, and his new ones. Ben's ultimate challenge has now begun. It's Hero Time!
1. A New Threat, Death of his world

**The Universe is a vast place. Good and Evil, Heroes and Villains. These concepts appear throughout all of reality. But what happens when these forces leave their worlds. What happens, when it goes from Universal, to Multiversal?**

 **Ben 10 universe, Bellwood, Earth:**

The sun slowly set on the small, quiet town of Bellwood. Lights were being flicked off inside homes, as the townsfolk began to settle down.

Sitting on the bench outside of a local restaurant, was a young teen. He had shaggy brown hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black shirt, with a green stripe going down the middle of the shirt, and down both sleeves. In the center of the stripe on the front of his shirt, sat the number 10 in bold, white lettering.

He wore brown cargo pants, with pockets at the knees, and green and white shoes. A white jacket was tied around his waist, as he sat sipping on a smoothie. Around his left wrist was a strange device.

The device resembled a wrist watch, with a square face plate. It's color scheme was white and green, while the face plate was black, two green stripes forming the outline of an hourglass.

Taking another sip from his drink, the teen reached into his pocket as his phone began vibrating, placing it to his ear as he pressed the answer button on it.

"Ben Tennyson here. What's up?", he asked, lazily.

" _While I don't mind the peace, I love when there isn't any. Sure, it's nice to not have to make sure some crackpot baddie's trying to blow your head off every other week, but still._ ", Ben thought, sighing, as the voice on the other end of the call responded.

"Ben!", Ben's partner, Rook replied. "We've just received a call of an alien attack taking place at Friedkin University!"

"So what? I'm sure Gwen and Kevin can handle it.", Ben replied.

"I'm afraid not. Magister Tennyson said they lost contact with them both after the attack started.", Rook replied, Ben's eyes widening a bit.

"How close are you?", Ben asked, standing up from his seat, tossing his drink into the trash.

Suddenly, an orange truck with a tan trailer pulled to a stop next to the store. On the side of the vehicle, were the words "Max's Plumbing", with a picture of a man.

Climbing inside, Ben turned to Rook, nodding as he fastened his seat belt.

Rook was a tall, bipedal, cat-like alien. He had periwinkle-blue colored fur, with black markings on his face, and pointed ears. The middle of his face was covered in white fur, and had special, black and blue armor on.

Slamming on the gas pedal, Rook tapped on a monitor on the dashboard of the truck, an advance GPS system sliding out of the false radio system.

A tiny version of the Proto-TRUK appeared, with a green line leading the Revonnahgander to the school.

 **Friedkin University:**

As the school began to come into view, Ben and Rook couldn't help but stare at the horror before them.

Most of the school had been obliterated, the remaining buildings completely engulfed with flames. Students and teachers both were scrambling to get away, as a man was seen floating over the burning wreckage.

With both of them focused on the figure, trying to make out what he looked like, neither Rook or Ben noticed the splintering road ahead of them. Ramping off of it, the Proto-TRUK jerked as Rook tried to regain control of his vehicle, Ben grabbing the arm rests to try and stabilize himself.

"Rook, watch where your going!", Ben shouted, giving his partner a small glare, before glancing out the window of the van. His eyes widened in horror.

A yellow ball of energy was flying at the truck.

"Rook, look ou-", Ben began to shout, turning towards his partner, before the blast struck the front of the van, throwing it into the air.

Crashing into the ground several times, Ben groaned, holding his right as in pain as blood dripped from a long cut. Cursing from the pain, Ben slowly stood up, surveying the wreckage.

The Proto-TRUK had been ripped to shreds, pieces of the van strewn about all over the area. Ben glanced to his right, noticing he had landed close to one of the school buildings, the fire blocking him entirely.

Still searching the area, Ben gasped as his eyes landed on his partner.

Rook was laying on his back, blood seeping from several cuts on his face. What had remained intact from the Proto-TRUK had crashed into a nearby building, almost fully burying Rook in the debris.

Running over to him, Ben carefully shook his partner, calling his name as tears began to run down his face.

Suddenly, Ben was shoved onto the pile of debris, as deafening winds swirled around behind him, lightning crackling off as dark clouds concealed someone inside of them.

Turning around, Ben glared as the winds slowly died down, the clouds fading to reveal this new enemy.

Hovering a few feet above the ground, was a skinny, yet muscular man. He had dark, spiky hair, with black, heartless eyes. He wore a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, and black pants. White boots covered his feet, as a red sash was tied around his waist. A silver ring sat on his right index finger, and a gold and green earring hung from his left ear.

"W-w…Who are you?", Ben asked, his voice unsteady from the crash.

"Once, I went by the name I had been given to me. Once, I was called Zamasu. But not anymore.", the man said, smirking at him.

"You can call me….. Goku Black."

Ben growled, as Goku Black chuckled, lowering himself to the ground. "What the hell… do you think your doing? These are innocent people! You've murdered people, that have done nothing wrong!", he shouted, his glare growing larger as Black closed his eyes, his chuckle growing to a full blown laugh.

"Innocent people? Murdered? No, no no. I'm looking at things from a far higher perspective than you are. I've observed the truth, of all living things, and I've come to the decision that all mortals must be added _out_ of the equation.", Black replied, grinning at him.

"M-mortals? You think your some kind of… of god?", Ben asked, slowly reaching for the device on his wrist.

"I do not think I'm some kind of god. I am a god. The god, that is going to eliminate the mortals, in place of the Gods, who refuse to admit their mistakes.", Black replied, laughing once again, before his eyes darted from Ben's face to his arm.

" _Shit! He's noticed me moving my arm!_ ", Ben thought, his legs weak.

"That device. What is it? I've never seen something like it.", Black asked, staring at it, perplexed.

"This thing? It's called the Omnitrix, and it's the device that's going to all me to beat your ass!", Ben shouted, activating the device, before slamming his hand down on top of it.

A few seconds passed, but nothing happened. Glancing down at the Omnitrix, Ben hit it a few more times, as Black began to laugh.

"I should have known better then to believe a mortal could find a way to kill me.", Black exclaimed, turning his body as he aimed his palm at Ben, another ball of energy appearing.

"Come on, come on, come on!", Ben cried, slapping the device over and over.

Suddenly, a panel slide open on the side of the Omnitrix, a yellow beam of light washing over Black. Taking a step back, Black glanced at his hands, confused.

" _DNA sample acquired._ ", the Omnitrix said, using a robotic version of Ben's voice.

"What was that?", Black asked, still staring at himself, confused.

"That, was the DNA scanner. And this…", Ben said, activating the Omnitrix. After scrolling through the holographic interface, Ben pressed a button on the side of the device, revealing the core of the Omnitrix. Pressing down on it, Ben smirked as a bright green light engulfed him, Black shielding his eyes.

As the light died down, Black glared at where Ben had been standing, before taking a step back, his eyes wide.

Standing in Ben's place, as a tall, dinosaur-like creature. He had brown, armor-like plates on his back, with beige colored plates on his chest. His eyes were completely green. A long tail swung back and forth, as the Vaxasaurian glared at Black. The Omnitrix symbol sat in the center of the creatures chest.

"Wh-what the hell?", Black asked, staring in awe, before smirking. "So, this is the legendary Omnitrix. I've been told about this. Able to hold the DNA of so many different mortals. What's this form called? Dino-Mighty?"

"Better hope you can take a punch, Black. Cause you just made, a humongous mistake.", Ben replied, glaring at him.

"Alright then mortal. But I'm still waiting on the name.", Black replied, smirking at him.

"The name's **HUMUNGOUSAUR!** ", Ben shouted, as he began to grow in height, stegosaur-like plates forming on his back. Black chuckled, as he cracked his knuckles.

Charging forward, Ben roared, bringing one of his giant fists down onto Black. Black's eyes widened as Ben's punched shoved him into the ground.

Using his energy to shove Ben back, Black launched himself out of the ground, glaring at Ben before Ben grabbed his face, slamming him into the ground, before tossing him away.

Slowly standing up, Black spat some blood out of his mouth, before laughing. "Do you truly think you can defeat me?"

"How many?", Ben asked.

"Pardon me?", Black asked, turning towards him.

"How many people have you killed? How many innocent lives are gone, because of you? How many have died due to your merciless slaughter?", Ben roared, glaring at him.

"Hehehehe… How many seconds have you been alive in your life?", Black asked, grinning at him.

Ben growled, before slamming his hand down on the Omnitrix, transforming once again.

Black smirked, before staring in horror. Towering over him, was tall, white creature. A tall, red fin extended from his head, with black covering the bottom of it. His neck was black, and had red fins extending from his hands. His wrists were black, and his feet were red. The Omnitrix sat in the middle of his chest.

The giant To'kustar towered over Black, the evil saiyan staring in shock. Shaking his head, Black glared up at him, before taking to the air, soaring up to be face to face with him.

"Well now. I was certainly not expecting you to have a form quite this large.", Black said, staring at Ben.

"Guess you could say I'm **WAY BIG!** ", Ben replied, glaring at Black.

Black chuckled, before being thrown back as Ben punched him. Crashing into the ground, Black tore through the earth, tearing up the parking lot.

Bringing himself to a stop, Black took to the air, glaring at Ben. Cupping his hands together, Black smirked, as he brought his hands to his waist, a purple ball of energy forming in his hands.

" **Kaaaa…Meeeee….Haaaaaa…..Meeeee…** "

Way Big glared, watching as his newest enemy powered up his attack, before crossing his arms in front of him, a pale blue glow appearing.

" **HAAAAA!** ", Black shouted, thrusting his hands forward, firing the energy blast towards Ben. With a final glare, Way Big fired his own attack, the pale blue beam colliding with the purple.

Black growled, watching as the two energy beams struggled to over take the other. Finally, Ben smirked, as his beam grew larger, Black's being pushed back as it was overpowered.

In a final explosion, Black was thrown backwards, crashing into the ground. His smirk fading, Ben watched as he slowly stood back up, growling in anger.

Grabbing his arm, Black winced in pain, cuts covering his body from the attack. Cracking his neck, he smiled, releasing his arm as he took to the air, before rushing over towards Ben.

"Impressive, Tennyson. But you won't be able to kill me with that amount of power.", Black said, smirking at the giant hero as Ben continued to glare at him.

"Fine then. Guess I need to amp up how much power I'm hitting you with.", Ben replied, before he pressed the Omnitrix symbol once again.

In a bright flash of light, Ben's body shrunk, no longer the skyscraper-sized To'kustar. Floating before Black, Ben's body was a humanoid robot. His body was white and green, with large cylinders on his arm, replacing what would be his wrists, with containers full of green energy, dark green bubbles floating inside of them. A similar container, shaped like the Omnitrix's core, is centered in the middle of his chest.

His head was pointed, with armor covering another container of the green energy. A set of fins extended from his shoulders, and the Omnitrix sat on the belt-like design around Ben's waist.

" **ATOMIX!** ", Ben said, his voice more confident in tone.

"What's this? Your planning on hurting me with this form? You mortals are idiots.", Black said, smirking at Ben.

Ben said nothing, as he glared at Black, his glowing eyes staring intensely at him.

Black glared, before charging at Ben, punching him in the chest. To his surprise, Ben didn't even flinch, the attack hardly phasing the hero.

Growling, Black began to strike Ben with a barrage of hits, punching and kicking the teenage hero hundreds of times per second.

Ben didn't budge, as Black glared at him, before punching Ben in the face. Moving back, Black stared at Ben, angry his attacks seemed to not even register to the hero.

"What the hell is going on?", Black asked, watching Ben intently. Without a word, Ben reared his fist back, before thrusting it forwards.

Black crossed his arms, ready to block the attack, when the containers of energy began to glow. As Ben's fist made contact, a green shockwave of energy appeared, as Black was shot backwards. As soon as he made impact, a large crater formed around Black.

Ben held his hands in front of them, forming a ball of green, glowing energy in-between them. Holding the ball above him, Ben gave Black another glare, before flinging the blast at him.

Black leapt into the air, barely avoiding the blast, as Ben continued to glare at him.

Growling, a black aura surrounded Black, as his hair began to stand up, fading from it's black color, to a light gold. Closing his eyes, Black smirked, the black aura turning golden as well.

Opening his now teal eyes, Black chuckled, grinning at Ben. "Impressed?", the demented fighter asked, smirking.

"You changed your hair and your eyes. I've seem that before.", Ben replied, all hints of his normal, carefree attitude gone.

"Aww, what's wrong. Upset I killed your friends?", Black asked, chuckling one more. "Well, are you?"

Ben said nothing, only clenching his fists as Black laughed, mocking the teen hero.

"Well, if you are upset, come prove it!", Black said, the golden aura surging as he smirked, before Black bolted towards Ben, Ben dodging his attack.

Spinning around, Black growled, bringing his fist back, as he punched at Ben, the two opponents's fists colliding.

Ben growled, punching Black once again, before his hand began to glow brightly.

" **NUCLEAR PUNCH!** ", Ben shouted, his fist colliding with Black's face, sending the man flying back, crashing into the ground.

Standing up, Black groaned, before gasping as Ben kicked him in the gut, before pushing him back, sending a blast straight at him.

Black's eyes widened, before the blast hit him, exploding in a green fire, Ben soaring up into the sky, glaring down at Black.

As the fire died out, Ben glared as Black lied on the ground, his hair having returned to it's normal color. Slowly opening his eyes, Black groaned in pain, before standing up, staring at his hands, before up at Ben.

"How? How are you beating me?", Black asked, glaring up at him.

"I don't know what you are, but I was pretty sure your biology was similar to humans. And I was right. Your body can't handle nuclear radiation.", Ben replied.

Black growled, before falling onto one knee. Struggling to stand up, Black turned back towards Ben, smirking.

"I must say, I'm impressed, mortal. I didn't think anyone from this world could actually handle my power. So, I must applaud you for your attempts, but now…", Black said, chuckling.

"But now, your time is up.", a voice said from behind Ben. Spinning around, Ben glared at the new figure before him.

The being floating before Ben was thin, with pale, green skin, and grey eyes. His hair was white, in the shape of a mohawk. He wore a violet, long-sleeved shirt, under a grey and yellow coat, and a light blue sash. He wore dark blue, baggy pants, and white boots. He had dark lines around his eyes, and the same earring Black had in his left ear.

"And you are?", Ben asked, glaring at him.

"My name is Zamasu.", the man replied, smirking at Ben, a strange device in his hand.

"Zamasu, huh? So your working Black, I'm guessing.", Ben said, glaring at him.

"That is correct. Now, we have an accomplice that is rather fond of your device. I think we'll be taking it!", Zamasu said, smirking at him.

"Over my dead body!", Ben shouted, before crying out in pain.

"That's the plan.", Black said, a sword made of energy forming around his hand, as he pushes the blade deeper into Ben's back.

Zamasu grinned, placing the device onto Ben's Omnitrix. The machine began to scan the device, Ben growling in pain as this happened.

Zamasu chuckled, before his eyes widened, Ben's chest glowing brightly. "W-what is this?", Zamasu asked, staring in fear.

" **NUCLEAR WINNER!** ", Ben shouted, as a wave of green energy shot out of Ben, the blast knocking Black and Zamasu away, the device attached to the Omnitrix being fried in the process.

Sighing, Ben struggling to stay in the air, as the Omnitrix faded from green, to black. Transforming back into a human, Ben fell, Black and Zamasu taking to the air once more.

Black chuckled, lowering himself down to the ground, standing above Ben. "So, the mighty hero of this world couldn't stand up to the perfect justice of the gods. Just as I thought.", Black said, the energy blade around his hand glowing as he smirked.

Ben tried to stand up, the wound in his back preventing him from doing so. Black grinned, raising the blade above Ben, before a blast hit him in the back. Ben gazed behind Black, staring in confusion.

The man that had shot Black wore an orange gi, with a dark blue, short-sleeved undershirt. His boots were a similar blue, with yellow stripes lining the front of them. A blue sash was tied around his waist, and dark blue wristbands sat on his wrists. His face and hair were the same as Black's.

"Ah.. Son Goku.", Zamasu said, glaring at the man.

"Black, Zamasu.", the man replied, glaring back.

"What are you doing here?", Black said, glaring at him, turning away from Ben.

"I could ask you the same thing.", Goku replied, as Ben reached for the Omnitrix, the usual green glow having faded to a dark red color.

"Well, while it would be a pleasure to kill you here and now, we're busy.", Black said, turning back towards Ben.

"Not enough time for a quick spar? I've gotten much stronger then when we last saw each other.", Goku replied, before his hair began to flow, standing straight up, fading from it's original black color, to a light, cyan blue color.

"Again, it would be a pleasure, but we're busy.", Black replied, glaring back at Goku, before Ben tapped the Omnitrix.

" _Omni- Om- Omnitrix damaged- ged- ged. Repairs REqui-ried-ried._ ", the watch said, in a robotic voice similar to Ben's.

Black turned, glaring down at the watch, before gasping, as Goku had appeared in front of him, punching the demented man in the gut. Spinning around, Goku elbowed Zamasu in the gut, before kneeing him in the chin, sending him stumbling back.

Turning back towards Black, Goku raised his arm, blocking the energy blade Black was about to hit him with, before grabbing Black's arm as he spun back towards Zamasu, tossing him at his accomplice.

Standing up, Goku Black growled, cupping his hands together once more.

" **Kaaa…. Meee…..** "

Goku's glared, before pulling a device out of his outfit, pressing some buttons on it. Pointing it towards Ben, Goku pressed a button, a silver vortex forming next to him.

" **Haaaaaa… Meeeeee….** "

Picking up Ben, Goku tossed him into the vortex, before giving one last glare at Black.

" **HAAAA!** ", Black shouted, firing the blast towards Goku. Turning towards the vortex, Goku hopped through it, the vortex disappearing as the blast exploded.

"Damnit!", Black cried, glaring, as Zamasu slowly stood up.

"Don't worry. We'll get them eventually."

 **RWBY Universe, Outside of Vale:**

Ben coughed, lying in pain as Goku appeared from the vortex, his hair returning to it's black color as he closed the vortex behind him.

Reaching into his outfit once more, Goku pulled out a small, tan bag, grabbing a lime colored bean from inside of it.

Placing it at Ben's lips, he chuckled. "Don't worry, this will help with the pain.", Goku said, Ben eating the bean.

Suddenly, the pain in his back from the wound vanished, Ben sitting up in awe.

"How did you-", Ben began to ask, as Goku pulled out another one of the beans.

"Senzu bean. Healed you right up,", Goku explained, chuckling as he returned the bean, and the bag, to his outfit.

Standing up, Ben stumbled for a moment, before turning, glaring at Goku. "So who exactly are you? And why do you look like Black?", Ben asked.

"It's a long story, for both answers. To put it simple, I'm Son Goku, a saiyan that has protected the Earth for years, and Black has stolen my body from another timeline, and is using it for himself.", Goku replied, Ben staring at him in disbelief.

"Your serious. Another timeline?", Ben asked, before sighing. "Another question. How did you and Black do that, with your hair?", Ben pointed, Goku staring at him, confused, before gasping.

"Oh, right, that. See, I'm an alien known as a saiyan, and it's a biological transformation called a Super Saiyan, and there are different variations of it. I used what is called a Super Saiyan Blue, while Black had used the normal Super Saiyan form.", Goku explained.

"Right….", Ben replied, giving the man a strange look, before glancing down at his watch. "While I would normally call you crazy, and I'm still thinking about doing that, your story kinda makes sense. So, what did those two creeps want with the Omnitrix?", Ben asked.

"The what?"

"The Omnitrix.", Ben replied, holding up his watch.

"Oh. I dunno. I just was there to save you.", Goku replied, shrugging.

"Well, that's helpful. Say, where are we anyways?", Ben asked, looking around the forest Goku had brought him to.

"The world I've been living in, at least, another version of it. Had to go somewhere familiar, since it would have taken too long for me to program a new world into the device.", Goku replied.

"That doesn't explain much.", Ben said, turning back towards him.

"Sorry, but I can't stay long. I have my own problems to deal with.", Goku said, pointing the device.

"Wait, can't you at least explain some things?", Ben asked.

"Well…. Sure, why not.", Goku replied, smirking.

"Well, again, where are we.", Ben asked again.

"This planet's called Remnant. You'll find some pretty interesting people here.", Goku explained. "The closest town is right over there. It's called… um… Cale, I think.", Goku said, scratching his head.

"How about Vale?", Ben corrected.

"That's right, Vale! Say, how did you know that?", Goku asked.

"That sign.", Ben replied, pointing to a road sign next to them. It read, "Welcome to Vale!"

"Oh.", Goku replied, before Ben turned back towards him.

"So, why were those two so adamant about 'mortals' having to die?", Ben asked.

"For some reason, Zamasu believes that the gods had failed when they created mortals, so he plans on wiping them all out. After he does that, I have no clue what he plans to do.", Goku replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Anymore questions? I really need to go."

"A few more. What did they do to the Omnitrix?", Ben asked.

"Oh, that, I can explain.", Goku replied, pulling out a small device. Placing it on the Omnitrix, the device seemed to activate, the Omnitrix reactivating as well.

" _Omni-Omni-Omnitrix Self Repair Function activated._ ", the watch said, it beeped, as the watch was engulfed in a black and green glow. Morphing into a new shape, the watch now resembled the first omnitrix.

The watch had a green wristband, and was smaller then before. It had no visible button to activate the watch, as the green hourglass core became visible once again.

Beeping once, the watch glowed, before the robotic voice of the Omnitrix spoke.

" _Active mode restored . Recharge mode restored. Instant Recharge mode restored. Capture mode restored. Self-destruct mode restored. Recalibration mode restored. Self-repair mode restored. Evolutionary mode deactivated. Master Control locked. Life form lock deactivated. Randomizer mode deactivated._ "

"Wait, since when did this thing have the Ultimate forms?", Ben asked, staring at the watch in confusion, before glancing up at Goku. "And how did you fix it, without knowing what the Omnitrix was a few seconds ago?"

"Oh, I was told to use that if something happened to your watch.", Goku replied. "And about the unlimited thingy, I have no clue.", Goku replied shrugging.

"Ok. Well, one more question.", Ben said.

"Ok, what is it?", Goku asked.

"What happened to my world?", Ben asked.

"Oh, um… Actually, I need to go, right now. I'll be seei-", Goku said, reaching for his device, when Ben grabbed his arm.

"What happened?", Ben asked, glaring at him.

Goku sighed, before looking up at Ben. "Ben. I'm sorry, but I don't know. Knowing Zamasu and Black, it was, well…", Goku trailed off, Ben's face telling him he understood.

"It's been destroyed."


	2. Ben's New Life

**Ben's problems have only just begun.**

"It's not true!", Ben said as he stared at Goku. The Saiyan looked down at the ground, before sighing.

"I'm sorry, Ben, but it is.", Goku replied.

"Well, then take me back! I can use Clockwork to reverse everything they've done! I was beating Black as Atomix, and you can take on Zamasu!", Ben yelled, glaring at the Saiyan, as he began to fiddle with the Omnitrix.

"Ben, I can't take you back…"

"Why not?", Ben asked, glancing up at him.

"Because every universe Black and his associates visit, is erased shortly afterward. There will be nothing to bring you back too soon.", Goku explained.

"Then I'll just use Alien X to-", Ben replied, as he activated his watch. Scrolling through the aliens, he silently read the names he had given them to himself.

"No, no, no. Damnit.", Ben said, glaring at the watch.

"What's up?", Goku asked.

"When you fixed the watch, it reset itself. I'm stuck with ten aliens all over again. And none of them are Alien X.", Ben replied, sighing as he deactivated the Omnitrix.

"Oh, sorry.", Goku replied, scratching the back of his head before he smiled. "Well, I'm sure you'll be fine here. I need to get back, to try and stop whatever's going on, and hopefully fix this."

"Yeah, ok.", Ben said, turning towards the town, frowning.

"Oh, and Ben.", Goku said.

"Yeah?"

"The people here aren't used to the weirdness we have. Try and lay low.", the Saiyan said, Ben nodding.

As Goku vanished in a bright flash, Ben took a deep breath, before making his way into Vale.

 **A little while later:**

Ben sighed, as he slumped down into a bench. After everything he had been through, after all he had done, his world was gone.

Glancing down at the Omnitrix once again, he closed his eyes, before his attention was caught by several people shouting nearby.

Several men and women were holding guns, aiming them at a nearby store. They all wore white, sleeveless jackets, with black, sleeveless hoods, and black pants. They had black, fingerless gloves, and black boots. A strange, white and red mask covered their face.

Standing up, Ben glared, activating the Omnitrix, before he remembered what Goku had told him. Looking around, he spotted an alleyway next to him and dashed into it.

"Alright, guess it's time to see if you are actually fixed now.", Ben said, spinning the holographic selection screen. Finally, he stopped, before the faceplate containing the Omnitrix core slid back, Ben pressing the Omnitrix.

In a bright flash, Ben began to transform, a black, suit-like fur covering his entire body. Blue fur covered his hands and feet, blue spikes extending from them, resembling gloves and boots. His head and the middle of his chest turned blue, with lightning stripes running down the sides of the blue section on his chest, connecting to the black fur. Two black fins appeared on his head, the outer edge having lightning bolt-like spikes as well. He opened his green eyes, as the Omnitrix symbol appeared in the middle of his chest.

" **FASTTRACK!** ", Ben shouted, before smirking. "Time to get to work!"

Racing over to the group, he leaned on the front of the building across the street from the one being robbed.

"Excuse me, fellas'.", Ben said, the robbers turning towards him, before several of them took a step back, confused at his appearance. "I couldn't help but notice you were pointing guns at this poor, defenseless man."

"An-And what are you going to do about it?", one of the robbers asked, Ben smirking at this.

"Oh, I don't know…. This?", he replied, before he quickly sped past all of them, taking their guns. Looking around in confusion, the robbers looked back at Ben, some of them gasping as he dropped the weapons.

"Now then, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?", Ben asked, smirking at them.

The robbers stared at Ben, before turning away, running from him in fear.

"The hard way.", Ben sighed, shaking his head before he raced after the farthest one away. dashing in front of him, Ben quickly hit him in the stomach, knocking the crook's breath out of him, before rushing him back to the front of the store.

Chasing after the others, Ben did the same to them, before ducked inside a nearby hardware store.

"Mind if I borrow this?", he asked, picking up a rope, the clerk nodding in amazement. Smirking at him, Ben rushed back, before quickly trying the robbers up.

Placing his hands on his waist, Ben smirked down at the crooks, before he noticed several people were staring at him. Looking around, he watched them, before someone behind him began to clap.

"Thank you, oh thank you.", the man said, exiting his store. "You saved my business.", he said, grinning at Ben.

"Of course. I couldn't just let them hurt innocent people like you!", Ben replied, as the crowd slowly gathering around him began to murmur to themselves.

"Tell me, what is your name?", the man asked, smiling at him.

"I'm Be- I mean… I'm Fasttrack!", Ben replied, grinning at the man before the storeowner hugged him.

"Thank you, Mr. Fasttrack. Thank you!"

"Uh, no problem, sir.", Ben replied, before the Omnitrix beeped, flashing yellow on his chest, before a yellow beam shot out of it, scanning one of the goons.

" _That's odd. Why is the Omnitrix scanning one of these guys?_ ", Ben thought.

"What was that?", someone in the crowd asked, Ben turning towards them.

"Oh, I, uh…. I scanned them, to, uh…. So I can keep on eye on them, in case they try anything again!", Ben replied quickly, before turning towards the clerk. "Gotta run!"

"Oh, of course. Good luck.", the man said, waving, as Ben nodding, before racing off.

"Alright, that didn't go horribly. If all the crooks around here are this easy, I may be able to focus on re-unlocking Alien X more often.", Ben thought to himself, as he dashed into another alleyway, transforming back to normal.

Stretching slightly, Ben began to walk out of the alley, when his stomach growled. Reaching into his pocket, Ben pulled out his wallet, before he shook his head.

"Parallel world, in a town I've never heard of. Even if they do speak English here, unless Vale is just a town I never learned was in America, I'm going to need to find a way to make some money.", Ben said to himself, placing his wallet back into his pocket.

Looking around at the shops on the street, Ben spotted a store, with a crystal printed on a poster in its window.

" _Huh. What are the chances I've actually stumbled on the local jewelry store._ ", Ben thought to himself, before he noticed three more stores, with similar posters in their windows. " _I stand corrected._ "

Walking deeper into the alleyway, Ben activated the Omnitrix, scrolling through to the alien he had in mind. "Man, am I glad this guy is still unlocked."

Pressing the Omnitrix's core, Ben transformed, his body growing taller. A dark indigo crystal formed over his body, with black lines and dots appearing over the crystal. His arms turned into a pale green crystal, along with his face. Six pale, green spikes sticking out of his back, and two smaller crystals stuck out of his chest. A pair of crystal blades formed on the back of Ben's forearms. The Omnitrix symbol sat in the center of his chest.

" **DIAMONDHEAD!** ", Ben said, smirking, before turning his hand into a much larger blade. Raising his other hand, Ben turned it into its projectile form, before chipping away at the appendage, wincing in slight pain as he did this, before he returned to normal, picking up the pieces of crystal, and placing them in his pocket.

Walking into the closest jeweler, Ben walked up to the front desk, placing the crystals onto the counter. The shop clerk turned, before walking over, staring at the pale green minerals in front of him.

"And what are these?", the man asked, giving Ben a questioning look.

"I found this in a rock I accidentally broke a couple of days ago. Dug them out of the rock, and when I couldn't identify them, I figured I should seek out an expert.", Ben lied, hoping the clerk would buy his story.

The clerk's eyes narrowed, before he picked up one of the crystals, walking over to his workstation to examine it. Ben leaned on the counter, staring at the clerk before the man turned back towards him.

"And you say you 'found' this crystal?", the clerk asked, staring at Ben.

"Yes, in a rock.", Ben replied.

"It's remarkable. Its structure is like nothing I've ever seen. It's a true, genuine crystal, but it's…. It's…. How much?", he asked, suddenly dashing back over to Ben.

"Excuse me?", Ben asked, taken back by the man's eagerness.

"How much Lein do you want for it?", the man repeated.

"I'm guessing that's what they call their currency.", Ben thought, before looking over at another crystal sitting on the counter. It was red in color.

"How much does that one cost?", Ben asked, pointing at it.

"Oh, that one is quite cheap. It's about 10 Lien.", the clerk replied.

"Then I'll take 100 Lein for my crystal.", Ben said. The clerk shook his head.

"No, no, no. That won't do. This crystal is so amazing, it isn't worth a measly 100. I'll give you 500 for it.", the clerk replied, placing an emerald green plastic card on the counter. Ben stared at it, confused.

"What? Is that not enough for you?", the man asked.

"Oh, no, no, it's plenty. I've just… I've just never seen this before. Don't usually earn 500 do- Lien, not regularly.", Ben explained.

"AH, of course. Well, have a nice day, and if you ever find any more of that crystal, please let me know!", the clerk replied as Ben took the plastic card, staring at it.

" _So instead of coins and dollars, this worlds money is only credit cards…. Weird._ ", Ben thought as he left the shop, before pulling out his wallet, placing the card inside.

Taking a deep breath, Ben looked around, trying to find a place to convert the card. " _There's no way I'm going to be able to buy food with 500 of any currency. No one would accept that._ "

Finding nothing, Ben starting strolling down the street, before running into someone almost instantly, as he turned a corner.

Bumping into the teen, Ben took a step back, before staring at her. The female teen had pale skin, with pale blue eyes, and long, white hair, which was pulled into an off-centered ponytail. She wore a thigh-length strapless dress, with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue. Over the dress, she wore a bell-sleeved bolero, with the same color gradation, lined with red on the inside, and white boots, with a thin white sash around her waist.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you dolt!", the teen said, glaring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?", Ben asked, taking a step back as she glared at him.

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone.", she replied.

"Hey, it was an accident. No need to be rude about it.", Ben argued.

"No need to be rude? Don't you know who I am?", she asked, glaring as Ben shrugged.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

" _They need a company to make dust?_ ", Ben thought.

"Oh, right, my bad. It's just, you look different in person. A bit taller.", Ben replied as Weiss glared at him more. "Anyways, I'm looking for an ATM. Do you know where one is?", he asked.

Weiss glared at him a little longer, before sighing. "It's over there.", she replied, pointing.

"Thanks. And again, I'm really sorry for running into you.", Ben said, before walking over to the ATM. Placing the card into the slot, Ben pressed a few buttons, before his 500 Lein vanished into the machine, several red and yellow cards falling into the slot.

As Ben picked the cards up, several screams caught his attention. Turning around, Ben stared as flames appeared in the windows of a nearby building.

Placing the Lein in his pocket, Ben looked around, before dashing into an alley, activating the Omnitrix.

"Alright, Omnitrix. I know in the past that you've been stubborn with giving me Humungousaur, but right now is not the time for him!", Ben said, cycling through his aliens. Finally selecting one, Ben pressed the Omnitrix core, beginning the transformation.

Ben's body morphed, becoming a mollusk-like being. His mouth became fixed in place, as his head was covered in a hardened shell. His body became red, with black spots on his shoulders and legs. His hand had portholes in the center of his palms, and his fingers had small claws on them. Two small, grey spikes sprouted from his arms, while three shot out of the backs of his legs. Two grey spikes appeared on his feet, while a red hood covered the top of his head. The Omnitrix symbol sat in the center of his chest.

" **WATER HAZARD!** ", Ben shouted, before looking at his hands. "I was going for Big Chill or Heatblast, but this guy works, too."

Turning towards the burning building, Ben saw Weiss run up to it, a rapier in her hand. "What's she going to do with that?", he thought.

Glaring at the burning building, Weiss spun the chamber in the center of her rapier, before aiming its blade at one of the windows of the building.

"Hey, you!", Ben cried, running up to her. Weiss turned, her eyes widening as she stared at Ben. Taking a step away from him, she turned her blade towards the Orishan.

"Quickly, go call a fir-", Ben began to say, before Weiss fired a blast out of her rapier, taking Ben by surprise. "Since when do normal swords have the ability to shoot people?"

"What kind of Grimm are you?", Weiss asked, glaring at him.

"Grimm? What are you talking about?", Ben asked, staring in confusion at her, before shaking his head. "Never mind that, you need to go call the authorities before this fire gets out of hand!", he ordered.

"Like I'm supposed to take orders from a weird, talking red beast?", Weiss asked him, her eyes narrowing.

Growing, Ben glared at her. "Listen here. Either you can waste time fighting me, and let the possibility of this fire getting out of control, and killing people. Or you can do what I said, and maybe save some lives!"

Weiss continued to glare at him, contemplating his words. With a sigh, she lowered her weapon, before pulling out a strange device.

Turning back towards the building, Ben ran at the door, before rearing his arm back, firing high-pressured water at it, breaking it down.

Racing inside the building, Ben looked around, trying to find anyone still inside, when he heard a scream to his left. Turning, he saw a woman, surrounded by flames.

Opening his hands, Ben shot a turret of water onto the flames, before calmly walking over to her.

"Go, quickly. The door is open, get to safety.", he ordered, pointing. The woman stared at him for a moment, before nodding, running out of the building.

Turning towards the inside of the building, Ben clenched his fists, before he charged into the flames.

Outside, Weiss had finished the call and was now staring at the building, watching as one by one, people ran from the main doors, leaving the hazardous building.

Suddenly, as one of the survivors ran outside, they turned, staring in fear at the building.

"Miss, are you alright?", Weiss asked, running over to her.

"My husband is still inside.", she replied, looking at Weiss.

"He'll be fine, I promise.", Weiss said, comforting her, as she looked over at the burning building.

Suddenly, the inside erupted, as fire burst from the windows as a small explosion went off in the building. The woman stared in horror, before falling to her knees, her hands on her face as she began to cry.

Weiss stared in horror at the building, before sighing, looking down at the woman. Suddenly, a window burst open from the inside, Ben leaping out of it, having turned into Diamondhead, a man in his arms.

Setting the man down, Ben smiled, as the woman ran over, hugging him.

"Thomasan, you're alive!", she cried out, tears strolling down her face.

"Wait, who are you?", Weiss asked suddenly, Ben turning towards her. "Where's the other one?"

"Oh, uh. He's, uh... He's still inside, making sure that everyone is out. I got in another way.", Ben replied, taking a step back.

"So where are you going?", Weiss asked.

"I'm no longer needed, so I'm going to get out of the way of the professionals.", Ben replied before he turned, taking a running leap onto a nearby building.

Jumping into the alleyway next to it, Ben took a deep breath, before the Omnitrix flashed red, a loud beeping sound alerting him of one thing.

The Omnitrix timed out, Ben groaning as he returned to normal.

"And with this reset, comes the time limit once again. Guess I can't be as reckless as I have been lately.", Ben said, staring at the watch.

Sighing, Ben shook his head, before walking towards the street once again.

 **In Space, above Remnant:**

A large, red ship sat behind the shattered moon, waiting in secret. Inside, many drones moved about, completing tasks within the ship itself.

A short being entered the bridge, carrying a strange pad. The being was very thin, with white arms, and a tall fin in the middle of his head. His body had white markings on it, and he wore black robes, with red marks in the middle of it.

"What is it, Psyphon?", a voice said, as two red eyes glared at him from the shadows.

"My lord, I have several things to report.", Psyphon replied, pressing a button on the device in his hands.

In front of the figure in the shadows, a video fo Ben's battle with Goku Black appeared, showing the teen battling with the evil saiyan.

"The last of our drones in that dimension picked this up, before their signal went dead.", Psyphon explained.

"And this is important to me, why?", the figure asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Because of this moment.", Psyphon said, gesturing as it showed Goku appearing in front of Black. A few moments later, Goku and Ben vanished.

"Shortly after this recording ended due to the drones going offline, we picked up a signal, my lord.", Psyphon explained.

"What sort of signal?", the figure asked.

"Well , my lord… While you asked not to, I left the Omnitrix Matrix locator online, and.. I believe you can guess what I am getting at.", Psyphon.

"You mean to tell me…"

"Yes, my lord. The Omnitrix, and thus Ben Tennyson, are in this dimension as well.", Psyphon replied.

The figure's eyes narrowed, as he chuckled to himself.

"This is perfect."

 **Miles from Vale, in a town called Patch:**

Everything was quiet in the small town. Leaves rustled in the wind, as two sisters continued to pack their bags.

The first sister was short, with fair skin, and silver eyes. Her hair was black, fading to dark red at the tips. She wore a long-sleeved, black blouse, with a high collar, and red trim. She also wore a black waist cincher, with red lacing running up the front of it, and a black skirt, with red trimming.

She had thick, black stockings, and black combat boots, with red laces. On her back was a large, red and black device.

The other one was taller then the first, with fair skin as well. She had purple eyes, and bright gold hair. She wore a tan jacket, that showed off her lower stomach, with golden brown piping, and short, puffy sleeves, with black cuffs. Underneath, she wore a low cut, yellow crop top.

She had a brown belt wrapper around her waist, with black mini-shorts, and a brown piece of material reaching from one hip to another. She had brown, knee-high boots, and orange over-the-knee socks.

"I can't believe we're going to go visit Vale again so soon, Yang.", the first one said, turning towards her sister.

"Ruby, we're not going to visit Vale. We're going so I can get picked up to head to Beacon, to start my first semester.", Yang replied, shaking her head as she smiled at her sister's energy.

"I know, but still. That's a week away, and we're going tomorrow.", Ruby replied, closing her suitcase.

"We're going there early to make sure I don't need to get anything before I go to the school. And since dad isn't home, and I can't trust you and Zwei alone without fearing for the house, so…", Yang said.

"Hey!", Ruby argued, glaring at her sister for a second, before smiling. "So, where do you want to go first, when we arrive?"

"Get something to eat, most likely. Patch and Vale aren't exactly neighbors, Ruby.", Yang replied.

"I know that, but still. Vale is so big, and it's such a cool place. Oh, maybe they have a weapon shop, or a cookie store, or a weapon cookie s-", Ruby started to say, before Yang cut her off.

"Let's just finish packing, and get going, ok?", Yang asked, Ruby nodding in agreement.

A few moments later, the two sisters picked up their bags, exiting the house.

"Dad will be home soon, so he'll be able to watch over Zwei.", Yang said, closing the front door.

"Yang, I know that. You don't have to treat me like a kid.", Ruby complained.

"You're still two years younger then me, so I'm going to always treat you like a kid, sis.", Yang said, giving her an innocent grin. Ruby glared at her, before the two starting laughing.

"I'm going to miss moments like this.", Yang said, looking down at the ground.

"It won't be the last. We'll come visit you at Beacon when we can.", Ruby replied, smiling at Yang.

"I know that, but still. It'll be weird without you to always keep my spirits up.", Yang said, before looking at her scroll. "Crap, we gotta move! The last airship for today leaves in an hour, and we have a long walk ahead of us."

 **And with that, the story is beginning to unravel.**


End file.
